


calamity

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://runic-binary.livejournal.com/profile)[**runic_binary**](http://runic-binary.livejournal.com/) for the one sentence meme with the prompt of calamity and Luffy/Usopp.

Usopp is crying, and if they leave without him-but then Luffy gives him his hand, and Luffy's smiling, then crying just as hard, and as Usopp takes Luffy's hand, he's reminded of all the reasons why he will follow Luffy to the end, all the reasons he loves Luffy.

07.07.26


End file.
